Mushroom Kingdom Chronicles
Mushroom Kingdom Chronicles is a deconstruction fic about the adventures of Mario and Luigi. The story portrays the adventures much more seriously than official Mario games, and it is meant to be a somewhat darker take on the world of Mario while still maintaining elements of fantasy and comedy. Backstory Long ago, the world was split into many different kingdoms. The most powerful of these kingdoms were the Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Kingdom. At first, they had good relations, but these relations turned sour when both kingdoms began to expand. There was a lush paradise in between the two kingdoms, and each claimed to be the rightful owner of this land. A war known as the Mushroom War began, and it seemed as if the war would never end. However, the Mushroom Kingdom eventually rediscovered a lost form of alchemy and magic. Using this, they created the Kingdom Crystal, a magical relic containing incredible power. With the Kingdom Crystal, the tide began to turn in the Mushroom Kingdom's favor. Eventually, the Mushroom Kingdom won the war, but at a great price: The Kingdom Crystal was shattered into many shards. Crystal Shards have become precious pieces of power. Characters * Mario: The main character of the story. Unlike his game counterpart, Mario is down-to-earth, serious, and nearly fearless. However, he does care for his brother and the kingdom. Mario's cap is embedded with a red Crystal Shard, granting him pyrokinesis that can be enhanced using a Fire Flower. * Luigi: Mario's brother and sidekick. Contrasting Mario's seriousness, Luigi is easily frightened and chaotic. He is dangerously unpredictable, but also susceptible to dark powers. Like Mario, Luigi has a Crystal Shard in his cap, this one green. It grants him electrokinesis, even over natural thunder. * Peach: The princessof the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach constantly deals with the stress of ruling the Mushroom Kingdom after the death of her parents. Bowser often kidnaps her to take over the land. Peach's crown contains a pink Crystal Shard that grants her heart magic, but only in times of crisis. * Bowser: The villainous Koopa King. Ruling the Koopa Kingdom with an iron fist, Bowser is ruthless and terrifying at his job. He frequently attempts to usurp the throne of the Mushroom Kingdom and unlock the power of the Kingdom Crystal. Bowser is both a diabolical schemer and a brutal beast. * Toad: Princess Peach's advisor. Toad can be told apart from other Toads by his red cap, but blue vest. He isn't a very effective fighter, but he does what he can to defend the kingdom. However, he is knowledgeable about a wide array of topics, and thus serves a vital role as Mario and Luigi's guide. * Yoshi: Mario and Luigi's best friend. Yoshi is an outcast among the Yoshisaur people due to his green color, and was cast out into the wilds when Mario found him. While he is a big eater, this allows him to devour hordes of enemies. He also tends to act like a baby, needing Mario's guidance. * Kamek: Bowser's royal wizard. While Bowser is on the forefront of the invasion, Kamek researches the Kingdom Crystal and attempts to unleash its power. He is actually scheming to obtain the Kingdom Crystal's power himself, betray Bowser, and rule the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms. * Bowser Jr.: Bowser's son and enforcer. Unlike Bowser, Bowser Jr. is a tactical fighter, using the many gadgets of his Koopa Clown Car to manipulate his foes. Bowser often sends him out to battle opposing forces, usually the Mario brothers. Unlike Kamek, Bowser Jr. is fiercely loyal to his father. * Wario: A ruthless bounty hunter. Wario is incredibly greedy, and gets much of his money from bounties. Bowser often hires him to take out Mario and Luigi, and he is a challenging foe. Wario also has a Crystal Shard in his cap that grants him the super strength used in his signature Earthshake Punch. * Rosalina: The mysterious queen of space. As ruler of the cosmos, Rosalina is shy and reserved. She usually only interacts with the Lumas, who see her as a mother figure. However, after meeting Mario and Luigi, she helps them using the power of the stars when they are in times of great danger. * King Mush: The former Mushroom King. When King Mush ruled, the Mushroom Kingdom was at peace. With the help of his wife Queen Toadstool, he raised Princess Peach. However, both he and Toadstool were killed in the Mushroom War. According to Peach, he was both goofy and serious. * Queen Toadstool: The former Mushroom Queen. Queen Toadstool ruled alongside King Mush and advised him in both ruling the kingdom and raising Princess Peach. She was killed alongside her husband in the Mushroom War. According to Peach, she was kind and caring towards her family.